When in Rome
by tjloves2write
Summary: Katniss is headed to rome for 15 days with her Grandparents. She isn't too excited about it. Can a certain blonde haired-blue eyed baker change her mind? Thats as much as I can tell you without giving it away! Please Read and Review! Rated M; just in case ;) SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR ANY MISTAKES :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys I've been thinking about this idea for a while now :) **

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins :)**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes. **

**Please Read & Review... ENJOY!**

* * *

My alarm went off at 5 am. Normally I would hit the snooze button and turn back into my pillow. But today was different; today is the day I go to Rome. I got up and shuffled my way into the bathroom. I took off my clothes and got in the shower. Once I was done I went to my closet and threw on some travel clothes. I put on some leggings and an oversized lime green t-shirt. I then began to braid my hair to the side.

My name is Katniss Everdeen; I'm 16 years old. I have a 12 year old sister prim who's at sleep away camp. I love her to death. I am originally from District 12, but we moved to district 4 when I was 6, because my mom got a promotion up here. I like District 4 I've made decent enough friends, and the weather is nice majority of the time. I'm going to Italy because my grandma Effie is on the board of some fashion company. The Pope is going to bless their newest line "Capitol Couture" which is a big, _big _deal. I'm not positive if this trip will be fun or not though. Because I've never been away from Prim for so long, yes, she is at sleep away camp but I wont be there when she gets home. I also don't if I can last 15 days with Haymitch and Effie. I mean, I love them and all, but we sometimes but heads. Sometimes I forget why I had even said yes in the first place, but no turning back now.

I had just eaten a granola bar, when I heard a knock on the door. I was my Grandparents. "Hi Effie, Hi Haymitch" I said. Handing Haymitch my bags. "Mornin' sweetheart." He grumbled, walking towards the car with my bags. "Oh, Katniss! I love the look, it's so…_casual!_" she said excitedly. She too looked casual. Well, as casual Effie could get. She was wearing a yellow maxi dress with wedges. Her yellow dress matched her hair, her hair wasn't blonde, it was indeed, _yellow. "_I have the itinerary mapped out with all events and dress requirements." She said handing me a stack of paper that was as thick as a novel. I smiled at her as I stuck in my headphones. By the time we had arrived at the airport it was 7:00 and the airport was in full swing. While Haymitch was checking in our bags, and Effie was redoing her makeup in the bathroom, I took the opportunity to finish off the half empty bottle of water in my carry-on before I got to security. By the time I had finished my water they were both ready to go. I was happy beyond belief that the business class line was much shorter than the regular one. We were easily able to get through security. While Haymitch and Effie were at the gate I took the time to go to the bathroom before our first flight. On the way back to the gate I headed grabbed a hot chocolate from Starbucks. I walked back over and sat in between Haymitch and Effie, "How many planes to he have to get on before we get there?" I asked Haymitch. "Just two. The first is to District 12, and then from there we fly to Rome" Haymitch says not looking up from his iPad. "_But_, if you had bothered to read my itinerary you would have known that." Effie says looking up from her Capitol Couture magazine "and you might want to slow up on the hot chocolates, you won't be 16 forever" she adds on. I scroll through my phone to see if I have any new messages. Just one from my mom _I see you left. Have fun. _I quickly type _thanks_ before our gate had been called. We board the plane very quickly. The flight was really short, probably because I managed to sleep the whole way.

* * *

We had grabbed some breakfast at one of the District 12 airport dinners. Effie had an omelet, Haymitch had 3 eggs over hard, and I had pancakes. By the time we had finished. It was almost time to board. Before we hear "Effie!" we turn our head to see a blonde woman walking towards us. "Kathy! Darling, it has been _ages_ since I've saw you last! Who knew we would be on the same flight, did you bring your family?" she says kissing her on both cheeks. "Yes I did!" she says motioning at them to come say hello. "This is my husband Haymitch, and granddaughter Katniss!" she says excitedly. I smile at the other family. The older man shook my hand; "I'm Mark Mellark, Kathy's husband, and this is our son, Peeta" I look over to see a boy who looks to be my age. He's wearing jeans and light purple polo; he has blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He smiles shakes my hand "Nice to meet you Katniss" I smile "Nice to meet you too" is all I can say. I most certainty nice to meet Peeta Mellark, maybe this trip won't be as bad as I thought.

* * *

Sorry its so short! The chapters will be longer, as the story goes on R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews so far! Your comments motivate me to keep writing 3**

**Question: **Do you prefer shorter chapters with more frequent updates or longer chapters with less frequent updates?

**This is mainly a Katniss POV but may change to Peeta's so BE ALERT!**

**Sorry this chapter is really short, this is part one of their first day in Rome. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins **

**A SPECIAL HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO VERONICA ROTH!**

**Love you guys! Please Review :)**

* * *

**Day 1. Part one. **

**Katniss' POV**

"Now boarding flight number 304 to Rome, I repeat, we are now boarding flight 304 to Rome!" The customer service representative says into the intercom. "We will begin with first and business class, then families traveling with young children or need special assistance, then we will board in numerical order by the zones on your boarding pass." She continues to instruct us. I grabbed my carry-on. It was a large pink tote bag with a zipped pocket on the front, the front of the pocket said "KAT" on the front. Effie notices my bag and shakes her head, "Katniss, that bag is absolutely _filthy_, I just don't understand why you wont let me get you a _Capitol Couture _bag." She rambles on, "Effie, I like my bag, it was a gift from Prim." I say clutching my bag closer to my side. "_And_, maybe that's why you look like a twelve year old, the bag is sweet, it really is, but you are _sixteen _now, maybe you should dress like it. That all I'm saying" _I_ was about to open my mouth when Haymitch cut us off. "I'm sorry to interrupt you ladies, but if you haven't noticed we have a flight to catch." His voice dripping with sarcasm as he spoke, and he's right. Most of the passengers have already boarded. I look at my boarding pass I'm seat 2F. I look over to see Haymitch is seat 3F and Effie is 3D. _Great, _I thought to myself, _I definitely wanted to spend a nine and a half hour plane ride with a stranger. _I quickly handed my ticket to the customer service rep, she scanned it and handed it back to me. I boarded the plane and began to look for my seat. It didn't take me very long since we're in the front of the plane. I couldn't believe my luck, he was looking out of the window, he must have heard me coming, because he turns his head, he smiles, "Hello Katniss, I guess we're plane buddies" he says patting the seat next to him, inviting me to sit as if it weren't already my seat. I smiled and sat down.

"So Peeta, where are you from?" I asked curiously.

"I'm from District 12," he says.

"OMG, shut up!" he seem a tad confused, "I was born in District 12, I live in District 4 now," I explain.

"That makes sense, I haven't met any people from District 4 with brown hair and grey eyes"

"Yeah, but my mom and Prim have blonde hair and blue eyes, like you"

"Prim?" he asks, curiously.

"My little sister, she's 12"

"You guys sound close" Peeta observed

"We are, I miss her so much, she's at sleep away camp, what about you? Any siblings?"

"I have two older brothers, Luchi, he's 22, and Rye, he's 19"

"Peeta, Rye and Luchi. Do your parents own a bakery or something" I chuckle to my self. Peeta laughed even harder. Wow, I didn't think I was even that funny.

"You got it"

"Your parents seriously own a bakery?"

"Yup" Peeta says popping the 'P'

"That's so cool!" I say. "If my family owned a bakery I would be so fat" I add on. Peeta laughs before saying, "I wrestle, a little bit, plus we can't eat the fresh bread." Before I can respond, the flight attended comes around offering tea and cookies. Peeta and I both accept I set my cookies and tea on my tray table. I then reach in my carryon bellow for a splenda. "Splenda for your tea?" I offer him a packet, he shakes his head and declines, "no thanks, I don't put splenda in my tea" "oh, well, what's your preferred tea sweetener?" "None I guess, I don't put anything in my tea" "interesting, lets watch a movie," I say offering one of my ear buds to him he accepts. I scoot over closer to him and pull out my iPad mini. I let him choose the movie; I have Pitch Perfect, 16 Candles, Warm Bodies, The Switch, Breaking Dawn part 2, Perks of being a Wallflower, and Legally Blonde. He chooses Perks of being a Wallflower. We must have watched it for about 45 before I fall asleep.

When I wake up I realize I fell a sleep on Peeta, he must have fell asleep too because he doesn't seem to notice that I'm up. I lie on his shoulder hoping not to wake him, after a few minutes he begins to stir. " Hey" he says, pushing the blonde curls off of his face. "Hi, sorry, I kinda fell asleep" I say somewhat embarrassed. "No problem, I guess I did too," he said. The flight attendant comes around with menus for dinner. We look it it for a while, before she returns a few minutes later to take our order. I order the pasta marinara and Peeta gets the filet minion. "Tell me about you self, Katniss" Peeta asks, after we order. "What do you want to know?" I countered. "How old are you?" He asks. Wow, I guess I always assumed he was my age, but I guess he could 12 or 19 for all I know. "Sixteen, you?" I ask. "Me too. Your turn to ask,"

"When's your birthday?" "January 28th" "I'm January 20th, I'm older!" "Yeah by eight days," Peeta scoffs, "favorite color?" "Green, like the forest" I say simply "orange" is all he says. "Orange? Like that _orange_?" pointing at a man's shirt is a bright and bold orange. "No like…" he pauses before lifting up the window to show me the setting sun "that orange" We both stare out the window until the sun finally sets. We are soon surrounded by darkness, the flight attendant turned off the lights of the plane. I lean back into Peeta's shoulder and fall asleep.

* * *

**Thats Part one! Part two should be posted fairly quickly, I have the ideas I just need to type them up. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter below :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys... This chapter is VERY SHORT. But With school who knows how long it would take for me to write a long chapter...So I decided just to type for three days, then post what I have so far... at least they will have frequent updates... and chapters could be longer depending on my schedule :)**

* * *

I woke to the sound of Peeta's voice, "Katniss, wake up, we're here," he whispered excitedly. I get off of his shoulder, and begin to re pack my carry-ons, Peeta does as well, and we both exit the plane and meet up with our families. I see Haymitch sitting in a chair in the gate our plane landed in. "Where's Effie?" ask when I don't see her. He points towards the bathroom; I decide to go as well before we get in the car. After I'm done, I join Effie at the sinks, she's spraying her hair with something that looks like hair spray, but I'm positive that is wasn't because her hair turned even more yellow with hints of sparkles. I look at my self in the mirror, and I look like crap. Majority of my chocolate hair has frizzled out of my braid, my green top now has red speckles from the marinara sauce at dinner, and my leggings had managed to collect every missed crumb from my cookie. Effie has now finished reapplying her lips stick and looks at me, "Katniss dear, how did you enjoy the flight?" she asks, packing up her various makeup tools. "It was fine, I sat next to Peeta," I add very nonchalant. All I hear is a shark intake of air coming from Effie. "Katniss, you did _not_ sit next to Peeta looking like that, did you?" She looks at me as if I had suddenly grown another head. I nodded. "Katniss, with that attitude you are sure to die alone" and on that note she struts out of the bathroom. I roll my eyes and sigh; this was going to be a long trip.

* * *

The ride to our hotel was around 10 or so minutes. It was very scenic, and, well, _old_. While Haymitch was checking us in, a man approached us. He had chocolate skin and gold eyeliner. _Great, another capitol freak,_ I thought to my self. Only instead of doing that weird kiss thing on both cheeks he extended he and for a shake. "Hello, you must be the Abernathy /Everdeen group. My name is Cinna; I am one of your tour guides for this afternoon's tour. Today will be a simple walking tour of Rome. You will meet me in the lobby at 11am" I look at the wall clock because I forgot to change the settings on my phone. Its approximately 9:30, that gives me time to rest for a bit. I look over to Haymitch who is yelling at the concierge in Italian. Geez, I didn't even know he spoke Italian.

"Fuck you, then" Haymitch says storming off. The concierge either didn't understand or wasn't offended because he showed no emotion towards the colorful language from Haymitch's mouth.

"What's wrong, darling?" Effie asks concerned and even more so embarrassed. "Damn concierge screwed up the rooms, our room is on the 6th floor and Sweetheart's is on the 2nd."

"Well maybe Katniss and I could sha-"

"NO" I cut her off.

"I'm sure I can manage on my own, I am _sixteen_" I added on, in an attempt not to hurt her feelings.

"I suppose so but-"

"Effie, she'll be fine. Now I'm headed to the bar." He says handing me my key, then walking off.

"Alright then, I'm going to go and unpack, Katniss, will you be alright by yourself?"

"I'm fine." We both got into the elevator and pushed our buttons. I got off at the second and she kept going up.

* * *

**Like I said, SHORT. Please R&R anyways. I'm sure I had a few mistakes, I'm sorry, It's pretty late here... Reviews = longer chapters :) **


End file.
